A Wish to Come True
by Rikky
Summary: Voldemort has a wish, and only one person can make it come true...rated R to be safe, but I'd call it more pg-13 but you never know
1. Prologue

(A/N: This will eventually be Hermione-Snape just to warn you, but ti could take a while getting there. Umm read on I guess)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in here but the plot. Everything belongs to Ms. Rowling.

A wish to come true

Prologue

*

The sky was a gray, overcast type that afternoon when Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley sat in the dark, wet mud, someone standing in the distance, laughing. It was a cold, high laugh. Their eyes were red and blurry, and couldn't seem to focus on anything but the oddly shaped figure in the dirt between them. It seemed small, and was obviously a person, even though it was bent in such a way that it looked very unreal. The figure's eyes were wise open revealing bright green irises that seemed to have gone dull. Suddenly the eyes gave a little twinkle, the mouth wiggled and the body tried to twist back around. 

"Harry," Hermione breathed when she saw him trying to sit up. A groan came out of his mouth in a breathy way. "Harry, don't move." The Laughing person in the distance began to scream, and run towards them. The trio cringed at what was coming when he raised a wand. Before he could get out more then "avad" he keeled over and fell face first into the mud. Ron ran to grab his wand, and said the words to tie him up. Then he yelled "Ennervate" but the man didn't move. With a shudder Ron bent down and felt the man's pulse. There was none. 

"He's...dead," Ron said in a disbelieving voice. He'd died, and no one had touched him. "Maybe...he had a heart attack," Ron mumbled to himself.

"Ron! Forget about Voldemort, Harry's alive, just barely, but he's alive. Come on!" Hermione conjured up a stretcher, floated Harry on to it before turning Voldemort's own wand on him. "Morbillicorpus," She said and Voldemort started to rise, and float. "Ron get me the portkey." Ron handed her a shiny piece of scrap medal, and they hung onto it. She tapped it and said. "Transportatus". The four traveled through the darkness and landed with a small "umph" on the hard ground in front of Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry. Five people awaited them. Five faces of disappointment, resignation, and yielding suddenly changed to five faces of shock. 


	2. Part One

(A/N: yeah well the last part was only a prologue and this is set almost two years later as you will soon find out, and there are changes...hmmm, I've planned this all out, and a gain I must warn you there will be Hermione-Snape as a student-teacher thing, and if that creeps you out, then read no further)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. You know that. 

A Wish to Come True

*

Hermione Granger hurried down the staircase pinning her badge that read "head girl" onto the front of her robes. When she reached the common room she realized that she had pinned it on upside down and stopped to correct it. Once fixed she hurried out of the room, hair which had smoothed out in the past year, trailing behind her. A while later she reached the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Good morning! Oversleep again?" Ron said nodding understandingly and pointed at Hermione's robe which was buttoned unevenly. Hermione looked down, smiled sheepishly.

"How d'ya guess?" she asked and turned her smile into a wry one. 

" 'Mione, you ought to get yourself an alarm clock!" 

"Harry Potter you know perfectly well that if I did it wouldn't work in Hogwarts anyway, so stop patronizing me and hand me some toast!"

"Yes ma'am!" He said and complied. 

"Why can't you just wake up on time?"

"You know perfectly well why I can't!" Hermione said after taking a bite of her plain toast and a sip of her tea. "Without someone else in the room to give me the time, or do something to tip me off, I may sleep until noon! That's what I do on vacations anyway..." Hermione said. She had been given her own dorm room, as head girl always does, and happy as she was she wasn't adjusting well. 

"Oh well, hurry up now 'Mio, it's potions first you know!" Potions had always been difficult for the trio, but since their October in their fifth year, when Harry had escaped Voldemort again, leaving him dead, he seemed to have gotten nicer toward Hermione and that was creepy. It wasn't just he was civil to her, but he seemed to expect more of her than anyone ever had. He looked at her in away that professor Treelawney had often looked at the world, but on him it seemed less fake. It made all three of them nervous, and they weren't sure why. 

"Go ahead, I won't be late. You'd better hurry if you're one second late he'll give you a week of detention." Ron and Harry hurried away knowing it was true. Hermione sat nibbling on her toast and then she finished gulped down her tea, which was beginning to get cold and hurried after them. Snape wouldn't give her detention if she was late but she didn't like everyone looking at her, wondering why he was so nice to her. 

Everyone noticed the changed attitude, and there were even a few disgraceful rumors floating around. Well disgraceful for Hermione anyway. No one actually _believed_ them of course, like their gorgeous head girl would never do _that_ with _Snape_. 

Hermione was on time to potions, thankfully, and sat down with the rest of the class preparing to be bored out of her mind for the next two hours. She was pleasantly surprised when Snape announced what they would be studying. Something that was only in the restricted section, not because it was dangerous dark arts material, but just because it was rare, and dangerous-if-placed-in-the-wrong-hands-type-thing. 

"All potions exist to make wishes come true. That's why they were invented - to make someone's wishes come true. There are also potions that are to make, more general wishes come true, called wishing potions. You are going to spend the week researching wishing potions, and all other ways to make wishes come true. We are going to the library, and you are to walk in pairs, girls next to girls, boys next to boys, alternating in a uniform pattern. Depart, I will follow." Snape hissed his directions at them, and most stared dumbfounded at him. Hermione realized the directions had gone straight over their heads, and got up grabbed Lavender motioned for Harry and Ron to follow, and eventually they had the whole class lined up as Snape had asked, a good thing as it was an all Gryffindor class, a dangerous occurrence in potions. Snape, head of the Slytherin house always finds more reasons to take off points from Gryffindor if there are no Slytherin students present. 

Hermione was at home in the Library and knew where all books on wishing potions, and wishing spells would be in the restricted section stopped in a position so the whole class was inside, and Snape would be able to explain to Madame Pince what they needed. The rest of the class knew well enough to trust Hermione when it came tot he Library, Snape or anything to do with school for that matter followed suit. 

"Madame Pince, we need all books that might have anything to do with making wishes come true out of the restricted section." The Librarian nodded and thought it best to follow the request even though she had been very busy with her crossword in Witch Weekly. She brought back a stack of books, there was definitely more than enough for the entire class. 

"Everyone step forward and get one book starting with Miss Granger," Snape hissed at the class. Handing Hermione a book, then letting everyone else choose their own. 

'maybe he just thought no one else would be able to handle such a difficult book,' Hermione thought questioningly. After everyone had left, there were still three books on the table, so Hermione scooped them up and noticed she had gotten very good books. 

"Ooh, Wishing Potions Gone Wrong, Which Witch Will Wish, Wishing Charms (make your wishes come true, better than birthday candles, the charms _work_!), and A Wish to Come True," Hermione said to Ron and Harry. "What books did you two get?" 

"Wish Upon a Bubbling Cauldron," Harry said.

"Make a Wish," Ron said looking so pleased the other two stared at him. He usually didn't care about books. "It should tell me everything! I won't even need to open another book!" Hermione just shook her head and sat down. 

"Good, I hoped you two would choose properly I only managed to get three, and your two will make five, and I guess I can borrow Lavenders and Parvatti's..." Hermione mumbled, fully aware that neither boy was listening, and she was basically talking to herself. So she did what she always did when this happened she began to red, while occasionally emitting strange incoherent mumbling just to annoy anyone around into leaving her alone. 

When she was finally alone and was reading the book Snape had handed to her, she stumbled upon something and knew she had to look it up. "Wishing persons also called Scholar Persons, are one of the few ways known to make any sort of wish come true, but they are very rare, and can be dangerous if used for the Dark arts," and knew that she needed the book on them. 

*

"Miss. Granger, I know Professor Snape said you could use it, but you must understand, no one has read this book while I've been at this school, not anyone studying what you are presently studying. But as asked I will give you the book, but you are not allowed to show it to anyone. Have I made myself clear?" Hermione nodded, and was handed an old weathered book that was brown around the edges. It had obviously spent many yellowing years untouched on the shelves. 

Of course with a book as interesting as this one, Hermione had to take it up for some bedtime reading. One of the benefits of having her own room was Hermione could leave the light on well into the night without bothering anyone, and Harry suspected this had something to do with oversleeping. She was beginning to nod off sometime around one when she was awakened with a jolt. 

"The only way to bring back the dead, or survive a death curse, is through a wishing person. As always, wishing persons must love a person present, who wishes, selflessly for it. And even more specifically it must happen on Hallowe'en. This is such a rare occurrence, because of all the specifications required, but if all requirements are met, the person can either survive a deadly blow or come back to life and the person who attempted to kill them will die." 

Hermione ran, not pulling on a cloak even though it was December to the only person she could imagine understanding, or even believing her. 

*

A/N: There! Did you like it. Thanks to those who reviewed! Please Keep reviews coming people! 


	3. Part Two

Disclaimer, I don't own any of this...well I own the plot. 

A/N I made a small mistake in the last part. I said Hermione was a beautiful head girl. I meant to say smart head girl. Super sorry. Will fix it.

A Wish to Come True

Severus Snape was busy grading papers for his second year potions class, when he heard a thumping on his door. He opened it in a hurry, as it sounded urgent and found a very frazzled and out of breath Hermione Granger, still in her school robes. 

"You've read it," He said with no expression in his voice.

"Yes...who...Lily Potter?"

"Me...Lily's last wish was that Harry would survive, and I was there. That night. I was outside. I heard her wish. Ron. Did you hear Ron wish." 

"Yes...I remember he wished. Then I...I am a wishing person," Hermione said, in a whisper.

"Come in, I have been waiting so long. I must explain to you. No one. Not Professor Dumbledor. No one can know." 

Hermione sat down on a comfy well stuffed couch. 

"Wishing persons are...well we are very rare. We often go unnoticed because of all the restrictions on us. The wish will only come true if the wish is a selfless one made by someone the wishing person loves. You must understand how rare this is. It is also not talked of because of the danger of falling into the wrong hands. If a wishing person loves the wrong person, who may have evil wishes then imagine what could happen. A wish is a dangerous thing, and even selfless things can be evil. Which is why no one can know. Only the two of us. When Harry survived...when I found out how...I knew. I was no longer alone. Finally. Now you must have some questions."

"Well, how come no one knows about this."

"It's such a rare thing, and it just got lost over time...and it must stay that way. It's been used to manipulate situations. It makes any wish come true. You've used the time turner no? It's like that. One wish, one little selfless wish, can turn the world totally upside down, it can change everything and only the wishing person will know the difference." Snape paused to let this sink in. 

"So if Ron...or Harry wished for Harry to have parents...then he would."

"Yes...Wishing persons are usually withdrawn for this reason. I...when I found out. But you...the one person who is safe from my powers...I well..."

"We could be friends you mean."

"Well...yes...if you wouldn't mind, I've been rather lonely, being so vicious to everyone. To keep them at a distance."

Hermione grinned. Of course professor, I could use another friend, especially one who is smart enough to have a nice conversation with."

"Great. You'd better get to bed. And Hermione, call me Severus."

*

A/N: I really didn't think I did that conversation to well, and I think Snape is a little out of Character, but that's the point, he's supposed to be out of character because the whole character he had before was fake. 

Thanks to Reviewers,

Nicola, arcee79, Strega Brava, Hermione Snape, arcee (are you the same person as arcee 79?), The Charmed One, I'm not quite sure what you mean, I re-read it and I can't find the part where it says that

"When Voldemort finally kills Harry," that you are talking about.

So did you like it...if you did REVIEW...and if you didn't like it Review anyway...


	4. Part Three

A/N Okay...so it's been a while, I've been busy, but I should have the next chapter up before Monday!

A Wish to Come true

The next morning Hermione slept in, as usual, and hurried down to potions. When she burst through the door she was already into her explanation.

"I'm so sorry professor, but I was up so late last night, reading the book on wishing you know, and then halfway through, it was about midnight you know, and I realized I just had to talk tot his one person about it, since they were the only person who..."

"Hold your tongue, Ms. Granger, I'm sure the rest of your excuse is as impeccable as the beginning, but please we don't need to hear the whole thing. You will come to my office tonight at seven. Now as I was saying we will be brewing the wishing potion today..." Snape continued ignoring the dumbfounded looks on all of the students faces. Hermione had to nudge Harry, who started a chain of nudging to break them of the trance when Snape started to list ingredients. 

'It was an odd occurrence though, Snape always favored Hermione, even more than he did Draco, and she'd been late many times and to suddenly give her detention, and interrupt her. Except for that he didn't insult her he treated her almost like any other student. Maybe the rumors where true, and she broke up with him so he was sore...what else could cause such a dramatic change,' Many students were wondering.

*

"You guys, I told you I don't know why Snape gave me detention any more than you do. I may be even more confused," Hermione said. She was telling the truth, since she was very confused she thought they'd agreed to be friends, and friends don't give friends detentions. 

"Fine, we get it...it just seems weird, overnight for him to change so...it's just weird." Harry said with a note of finality which Hermione was glad for, because it was obvious Ron wished to continue the interrogation. 

"But how," Ron started but Hermione stood up in the middle.

"Ron Weasley give it up!" She screamed...maybe a little out of character she thought after, but its okay because she was under stress. "So what. Snape gave Gryffindor detention, what difference does it make that it was me. I was late. Again, I've been late a hundred times, maybe I deserve this detention! Now excuse me, I need to finish my homework before seven!" 

*

When Hermione walked across the common room towards the portrait hole that night, no one wondered where she was going. No one wished her luck either, even though it was customary to wish a fellow Gryffindor good luck when they were headed to detention with Snape.

They all just stared after her, apparently dumbfounded. 

*

A/N Okay, so it was short, but I figure its better than nothing. Next chapter up by Monday!


End file.
